The Next Spy
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: Snape's daughter begins working as a spy for the Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Snape's daughter was born in 1979, so she's a year older than the Golden Trio.**

"Albus, I will not allow this!", Severus exclaimed at Dumbledore. "She is sixteen years old!"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I am aware of her age, Severus, but the Death Eaters are expecting her to join soon. Draco Malfoy, as well."

Maria Snape listened from outside the door.

 _Join the Death Eaters?_

When she heard movement from the office, Maria quickly ran around the corner; a safe distance away to not be caught eavesdropping.

Her father exited the headmaster's office and motioned for her to follow.

"How much did you hear?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", Maria feigned innocence. She was quite good at that.

"Maria, we both know that you were listening. How much did you hear?"

They entered Snape's classroom.

"Dumbledore wants me to be a Death Eater", she said quietly.

Snape nodded. "Yes. I don't want it any more than you do."

"Isn't it my choice, though?", Maria asked, beginning to pace around the room. "Don't _I_ get any say in this?"

Snape sighed. "I am afraid not."

"What do they want me to do?"

"They want you to listen to the next Order meeting, and report it back to them.", Snape replied.

 _That's easy._ "I can do that."

"That's not all", her father continued. "After you do this, Bellatrix wants to give you the Dark Mark personally."

Maria's eye widened. "No. No, I'm not letting that crazy b-", she caught herself. "I'm not letting her near me!"

"If you don't do this, it will look as if I let you become a part of the light side. I _need_ you to do this."

Maria sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

So, she was dragged to the next Order meeting, listening at the door since she was "too young" to be in the actual meeting, according to Molly Weasley.

Maria had managed to lose Potter, Granger, and the Weasley kids-she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing-and was alone.

She made mental notes of everything that was said; knowing well enough not to write anything down in case someone found them.

"What are you doing?", a hushed voice made her jump.

It was one of the Weasley twins-who can tell them apart?-was staring at her with an accusing look on his face.

 _Whatever you do, don't tell anyone anything_

"I was thinking of a plan to sneak into the kitchen. I'm starving."

Fred/George seemed to understand. "You could always call Kreacher, he probably won't do anything for you, though."

Maria smiled.

"You should probably come upstairs", the twin said, "If anyone catches you you'll be in a lot of trouble."

 _No kidding,_ Maria thought bitterly.

She followed him up into the room that the others were in.

"Hear anything, George?", the other twin ( _Must be Fred)_ asked.

"Nope", George replied.

The group talked for awhile before Granger leaned in to Maria and asked, "You're Snape's daughter, right?"

Maria fought the urge to roll her eyes.

 _No, I just look exactly like him and have the same last name. Crazy coincidence, right?_

She nodded at the bushy-haired witch.

"Does he tell you any of what's going on down there?", Potter asked.

Maria shook her head. "Nope", she lied. "I don't know why. I mean, I'm almost of age!"

The twins snorted. "Tell us about it."

In reality, Severus told his daughter quite a bit of what the Order talked about, but only because he had taught her Occlumency when she was young.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it. "Maria, your father is leaving soon."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm coming."

Once they had apparated home, Snape asked, "How much did you hear?"

"I know what the weapon is, where it is, and why the Dark Lord wants it", Maria recited.

Snape gave her a smile. "Good."

The next Death Eater meeting came too fast for Maria's liking.

She reported everything, praying that her voice wouldn't waver or break.

Bellatrix cackled once she was done.

"Look at that!", she shrieked, "Ravenclaws _are_ good for us!"

"Come, dear", she grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her out of her chair.\

No one told her the Dark Mark would hurt.

"Congratulations, Snape", Bellatrix sneered as she came back to the table. "Your little girl's one of us now."


	2. Chapter 2

**This may or may not be the final chapter - I really don't know yet. I hope you enjoy!**

"No", Maria said calmly. Severus turned around and stared at her. He tried to get into her mind using Legilimency, but her defenses were too strong.

"I'm not going to fight alongside people who have killed hundreds of innocents. I refuse, and there is nothing you can do to make me."

Severus was surprised at his daughter. Of course, she was never meant to actually be a Death Eater; it was all just for show. But for her to give up on it?

"And what will _those_ people think?", he asked, stepping closer to her. Maria didn't falter.

"What they think doesn't concern me like it does you. I don't care what those monsters think of me. I believe that Harry can do this, and I'm prepared to help him."

"And what have I been doing all these years?", Severus asked her, moving even closer.

Maria snorted. "Yes, I know. It's all for the greater good. Dumbledore gave me that speech, too. Did it ever occur to you, though, that you _didn't have to become a spy_? Or that _I_ didn't have to?"

Severus felt himself getting a headache. That naive child.

"You don't understand-"

"Stop telling me that!", Maria cut across him. "I do understand, thank you. I know why you're doing this - why you did it in the first place. Dragging me into it has done nothing for you, you know. It would have been fine if you had said that I was just defying you by not joining. Which I didn't want to do in the first place."

Severus was now standing right in front of her, staring directly into her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with what you _want_ , Maria, it is what you _have_ to do. You have to fight with them."

"No, actually I don't", she pointed out, pulling a small coin from her pocket. It was a coin from the DA.

"I'm fighting for the side that has the lower chance of winning", Maria continued. "Now I know what Dumbledore meant. We have to choose between what's right and what's easy. The Death Eaters are the easy way."

With that, she turned on her heel and hurried toward the Room of Requirement.

Once she stepped in, the entirety of Dumbledore's Army was staring at her. Some had their wands out.

Maria put her hands up in defense. "Stand down. I'm on your side."

"Why should we believe you?", Cho Chang spoke up, her wand still out.

"Because" Maria replied fervently. "I never wanted to join them. It's a long story. I was forced to join so that my father wouldn't look bad. Please, let me fight with you."

Neville walked over to her. "Does he know where you are?", he asked.

Maria shook her head. "I told him that I was going to help you, but I didn't say where you are."

Neville nodded. "Good. Thank you."

000000

The battle was raging. Maria could barely run because her ankle was (at least she thought it was) sprained. She tripped and fell, putting her arms out to catch herself.

"Maria!", she heard a male voice call. She turned around and saw Harry and his friends running toward her. He helped her up.

"Are you alright?", Harry asked. Maria nodded. "Are you?"

Harry shrugged and smiled ruefully. "Lovely. Come with us."

"Why?", Maria asked, running as best as she could to keep up with him.

"You'll see", Harry replied. Maria looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

Harry led them to the Shrieking Shack and knelt down outside.

Severus was inside - with Voldemort.

They were talking about the Elder Wand and why it wouldn't work for the Dark Lord.

Maria's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized what was about to happen.

In one quick movement, the Dark Lord slit Severus' throat with his wand and sent Nagini on him.

Maria felt tears rush to her eyes. _No. No. No._

Voldemort apparated away, and the four of them ran in. Maria collapsed next to her father, shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry", she choked out. "I'm sorry I said those things to you." Severus grabbed her hand.

"No matter", he replied in a strained voice. Harry knelt beside him and Snape told him to take the liquid falling from his eye.

"You have your mother's eyes", he said to the boy. Those were his last words.

Harry stood, but Maria stayed there. "Go on", she told him. "I want to stay here for a bit."

00000

That was it, it was over. Maria smiled - a real, genuine smile - as she walked past everyone in the Great Hall.

Many were mourning the loss of loved ones, but many others were preparing to celebrate.

Maria saw Harry enter and he walked over to her. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"You did it, Harry."

" _We_ did it", Harry corrected, humble as ever. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you", Maria replied.

0000

 _Malfoy Manor - Two weeks later_

Lucius Malfoy had been arrested a few days after the battle ended, but Narcissa and Draco had gotten off.

As soon as Maria appeared at the door, Narcissa pulled her into a hug, apologizing for anything the Death Eaters had done to her.

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy", Maria replied. She saw Draco staring at her.

"Draco", she said. Draco nodded in acknowledgment

"I'm sorry about your dad", Maria offered.

"I'm sorry about yours", Draco replied. Maria gave him a small smile.

The two of them had been forced to be around each other for their entire lives, but they had never become real friends.

Maria held out her hand. "Truce?"

Draco smiled and shook it. "Truce."

 **Wow, this was four pages long in Google Docs. I hope you enjoyed it!**.


End file.
